The Gold Locket
by mandahh
Summary: [sasusaku]Ne, Sasuke will you buy me that necklace? ......NO.All that she ever did with him lies within the gold locket he bought for her on her birthday and to celebrate their 4 years  of marriage.  [SASUSAKU] Please R


**A/N I'm not very into writing stories these days but I'm feeling in a good mood so I decided to start another story. No flames please and this should be my first one shot story since my first attempt.-Hides away in embarrassment- Well ENJOY! **

**THE GOLD LOCKET**

She stepped into the building. "Just a few more steps" she thought. Nothing else would stop her from marching up to the fourth level where her doctor was. She paced up the stairs quickly. People were bustling all around her. She smiled bitterly. She was always surrounded by sick people and smiling nurses. The sight always sickens her. It's like as if the patients didn't know that they were going to pass away. Well some of them anyway. She shook her nasty thoughts and proceeded down the long, dark hallway. She glanced at the room numbers ……. 368, 369 ……….400. She stopped in front of it and opened the heavy maple door. As soon as she stepped inside she locked the door behind her and cautiously walked closer to the man laying the bed. His hair which usually stuck up at the back fanned out flat around his face. His onyx eyes that would glare at anyone were closed. His usually pale and regularly shaved face was paler and there was stubble forming. He looked absolutely calm though and almost peaceful. The woman gasped a bit.

BANG!

The door that was locked was slammed down by a woman with an abnormally huge chest you'd normally get from too much plastic surgery. Her long blonde hair in two pigtails looked limp and her delicate hands were holding a clipboard and some documents.

"Good evening Sakura, would you like to see through the will and some important documents before we start talking about something else serious?" questioned the doctor.

The other woman, Sakura glanced up at the doctor. She smiled and just simply said,

"Tsunade"

Tsunade nodded and motioned for Sakura to sit on the coffee table in the corner of the room. Sakura reluctantly walked over and plopped herself down onto one of the plush cushioned chairs. Tsunade sat opposite of her and spread out all the documents. A white envelope stamped with a red seal caught Sakura's attention. She picked it up. Tsunade sat there and watched Sakura open the letter.

Sakura took out the paper from inside and opened it up. A gold locket dropped out. She gasped.

FLASHBACK

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun, I want that necklace! Buy it for me eh?"_

"_No"_

"_WAHH. Please Sasuke-kun. It could be your wedding gift to me"_

"_Damn it Sakura. I said NO"_

"_Just BUY IT!"_

"_NO"_

"_Sasuke………"_

_Sasuke simply just stared back at his wife of 4 years. He's seen her in pissed off mode too many time and knew how to handle it. _

"_Look, I'll get it for you on your birthday which is in 12 days time. Start counting down the days Sakura"_

"_But I can't wait that l-o-o-o-o-o-o-n-g Sasuke-kun. I want it NOW!"_

_Sasuke smirked at his wife's child ness. She was a fully grown woman and still couldn't even act maturely. He slowly retreated back outside to the car park leaving his wife fuming in the background. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sakura silently smiled. She remembered that memory very well. It was probably one of the only times Sasuke showed such affection to her. Other times he was always looking down on her. She touched the locket on the table and gripped onto it. Such memories this locket brought. She then remembered the first time she touched it.

FLASHBACK

"_Sasuke-kun, I waited 12 days….PATIENTLY"_

"_Hn"_

"_So where is it?"_

_Sasuke shoved a small aqua bag into her lap. She squealed like a little kid and then took the small box out of the bag. Tossing the bag aside carelessly, Sakura stared at the box intently. _

"_Stop staring at it like an idiot and actually open it"_

_Sakura pouted and just stuck her tongue out at him._

"_I'm trying to cherish this gift Sasuke-kun! The least you could do is pretend to be a LITTLE bit romantic!"_

_Sasuke just Hn-ed again and looked away._

_After a long grueling 10 minutes of staring at the gift, Sakura tore it open and held out the locket. She gasped when she opened up the locket. In it there was a wedding photo of the young couple. On the other side, there was a little clock ticking away already. Sakura smiled and closed it. She examined very inch of it and then her smile got even wider at what she saw. Engraved quite deeply onto the back of the locket was, _

"_I Love You"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sakura let her tears come down. She looked at the back of her locket and touched the engraved words gently then proceeded to put the locket back onto the table. She then focused her attention back onto the white letter lying on her lap. She picked it back up again and read it,

**Sakura,**

**By the time you get this you'd probably received that darn locket you threw back at me 3 months ago. That locket should help you remember some things….. I hope unless you're too stupid to notice. It's so hard for me to write this shit letter since my hands are numb from that stupid poison and so now I'm sitting here feeling like an old man with arthritis. Well I'll get to the point then. I know that you're still mad at me for cheating on you but really, I wasn't. It was stupid Naruto and his plan to humiliate me. He used that paint program…..what was it called? Oh yeah, Photoshop. He used that to stick my picture and that whore's face into one whole picture. I was mad at him and that dobe was lucky I didn't send him right up to heaven. The reason why we divorced was because of that fucking misjudgment and you over reacting. Really Sakura, believe me. I'm not lying. And I MEAN it. I love you and probably only you. Damn… the pain's too strong now. I have to finish this still. I better quickly write. **_Idiot……_Sakura thought.

**When we divorced, I tried calling you back remember but you just sobbed and ran away. Just a few weeks before all this happened and way before we got married I had a secret. **_A secret….._thought Sakura**. I contracted a rare disease after protecting you from those stupid drug dealers who injected the fucking syringe into my knuckle. The poison was supposed to go away. Instead, it spread. And after a few weeks with it I consulted Tsunade. She had no way to heal men and therefore said that I'd be lucky to live for another five years. Well its 3 and a half years and I'm still counting even when you're not here to ease my pain. **Sakura started sobbing. **For you Sakura, I lived long enough to be your husband and care and protect you. I better stop writing now but just before you come visit me again, promise me to smile with your dorky grins and make my day complete.**

**Sasuke.**

Sakura's sobs increased. She had been a fool thinking he was cheating on her. She looked through tear stained eyes to the silent figure on the bed. She ran to him and hugged him.

"SASUKE YOU BAKA!"

The man just laid there eyes closed. Sakura wailed. Three fingers touched her cheek and she looked down. Sasuke's lips moved a bit. _Sakura……… _he murmured. _I….._

Sakura listened intently. _Love……..you._

With that, the screen showed a single line. Sakura just stood there staring at it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The funeral to Uchiha Sasuke finished. Sakura then closed her eyes and remembered,

_A couple strolled down a park with a bubble-gum haired girl babbling._

"_Ne, Sasuke. When I die you have to die with me!"_

"_Hn, annoying. Like as if I will ever do this romantic crap with you"_

"_SASUKE!"_

"_I'd probably die before you anyway baka"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Sasuke just Hn-ed and walked off leaving Sakura confused._

Sakura snapped open her eyes. She now understood what he meant. She looked at his gravestone.

"_Thank you for loving me Sasuke" _was all that she whispered.

END---> it was retarded. especially sasuke being OOC in that letter. i was laughing reading it. "


End file.
